New Breeze
by amakuchame2
Summary: Sasuke dan Naruto sudah setengah tahun ini tinggal bersama di sebuah apartemen, hidup mereka normal meskipun gak bisa di bilang adem ayem. Hingga kemudian datang seorang cowok yang seperti malaikat / NaruNejiSasu/ BL, Shou-ai, malexmalexmale / Rate T just for save. Warning inside. RnR. chapter 2 up!
1. Chapter 1

**New Breeze**

Summary: Sasuke dan Naruto sudah setengah tahun ini tinggal bersama di sebuah apartemen, hidup mereka normal meskipun gak bisa di bilang adem ayem. Hingga kemudian datang seorang cowok yang seperti malaikat / NaruNejiSasu/ BL, Shou-ai, malexmalexmale / Rate T just for save. Warning inside. Maaf untuk judul yang aneh.

Disclaimer: however i struggle, however i pray, Naruto still kishimoto's T_T

Oh, hello siapapun di sana, entah kepala saya kena apaan tapi tiba-tiba pingin buat cerita threesome... maafkan. Tapi tenang ini masih aman karena cuman rate T (yang saya usahakan sampe akhir tetap demikian).

Okay, ladies let's enjoy.

**Oh my gay**

By: amakuchame2

.

**YOU WIN!**

Naruto menyeringai saat mendapati tulisan demikian di layar kaca PC nya. Dia baru saja menang melawan siapa saja lawan main game online nya yang berada entah di mana. Kalau masalah main perang ninja sih, Naruto jago nya.

"Sasukeeee minta camilan dong." Rengek Naruto kemudian, perutnya berasa lapar setelah hampir 2 jam menghabiskan waktunya di depan layar komputer.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke.

"Temeeee aku lapar, minta camilan dong." Rengek Naruto lagi sambil sedikit membesarkan suaranya ke arah pemuda yang sedari tadi sibuk membaca majalah misteri di atas sofa berwarna cream.

Beberapa detik berlalu dan akhirnya Naruto sebal sendiri karena Sasuke itu, alih-alih meladeninya, sekarang malah sibuk baca majalah dan mengabaikannya. Naruto dongkol dan berjalan ke arah Sasuke.

"teme, masih marah ya?" Kata Naruto sambil duduk di samping Sasuke.

"marah apa?" Kata Sasuke datar sambil menggeser tubuhnya sedikit menjauh dari Naruto.

"gara-gara itu... sumpah aku cuman asal ngomong." Kata Naruto lagi, berusaha meyakinkan. Sasuke menghela nafasnya.

.

Beberapa jam lalu, tepat nya tadi siang saat jalan pulang sekolah. Seperti biasa mereka berdua pulang bersama sambil jalan kaki, karena apartemen yang mereka sewa sejak awal masuk sekolah itu letaknya tidak jauh dari SMA mereka.

"seriously**, Sasuke baru minggu kemaren kamu nolak si ino, cewek paling cantik di sekolah.."** Naruto berKata sambil melirik Sasuke yang berjalan dengan tenang di sebelahnya "dan sekarang kamu nolak sakura-chan, cewek paling pinter di sekolah."

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya, **"ya, terus kenapa?"**

Naruto berpikir sebentar, **"emang kamu suka sama cewek yang gimana sih?"**

Kali ini Sasuke yang berpikir, **"nggak ada" **Kata Sasuke kemudian.

"**hah? Kamu nggak suka cewek?!"** Kata Naruto asal dengan nada yang sangat menyebalkan bagi Sasuke.

"**atau, sebenarnya kamu itu **_Gay__**.**_**"**

Dan sisa perjalanan yang diingat Naruto tadi siang adalah Sasuke marah padanya dan jalan duluan meninggalkannya, begitu sampai di apartemen pun Sasuke lebih banyak mendiaminya.

Sasuke gak mau di ajak main PS2 bareng, membuat Naruto harus main game online saja. Sasuke juga nggak memarahinya waktu Naruto mengambil susu kesukaan Sasuke dari kulkas dan meminumnya langsung tanpa repot-repot menuang ke gelas. Dan sekarang Naruto benar-benar kesal karena di cuekin saat minta camilan.

"temeeee, tadi aku kelewatan, oke? Jangan ngambek lagi." Naruto mengepalkan ke dua tangan di depan wajahnya, menyesal.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya.

"well, aku nggak ngambek, dobe." Kata Sasuke malas-malasan melihat ke arah teman pirang yang tinggal satu apartemen dengannya itu.

"kalau gitu, bikinin camilan dong" Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

"gak mau ah."

"ayolah temeee.. aku lapar."

"jangan manja, pergi ke dapur dan bikin makananmu sendiri."

"yahh.. teme" Naruto memasang ekspresi pura-pura merajuk.

"tetap nggak mau." Sasuke kembali membaca majalah misterinya dan mengabaikan Naruto.

Kemudian Naruto terus memohon pada Sasuke, dan Sasuke terus menerus mengabaikannya. Naruto dongkol.

"aku sumpahin kamu beneran jadi gay!" Kata Naruto kemudian sambil melempar bantal.

Sasuke mengernyitkan keningnya sempurna, kesal.

"dobe sialan!" Sasuke melempar kembali bantal tadi dan telak mengenai wajah Naruto.

Dua detik kemudian mereka berakhir dengan kejar-kejaran, saling memaki dan sesekali saling mengatai satu sama lain. Sampai akhirnya suara bel terdengar dari depan pintu.

"kau buka pintunya, teme!" Kata Naruto agak terengah-engah paska kejar-kejaran.

"kau saja, dobe!" Kata Sasuke juga ter-engah-engah, capek juga.

"kamu!"

"kamu"

Mereka berdua adu pelotot dan adu dorong, mengabaikan bel pintu yang terus menggema di seantero apartemen itu.

"masuk!" Kata Sasuke akhirnya ke arah pintu dengan posisi tangan masih mendorong bahu Naruto, dan bahunya sendiri juga masih di tahan oleh tangan Naruto.

Klek!

"permisi.." Kata seseorang sopan berbarengan dengan suara pintu yang terbuka.

"ah!"

.

Pemuda bersurai cokelat panjang itu tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak menganga saat melihat pemandangan di hadapannya saat ini. Dua cowok itu terus adu dorong sejak awal ia memasuki apartemen itu dan kini dua cowok itu terjatuh dan berguling ke arahnya.

"awas, dobe." Cowok berambut biru gelap itu mendorong laki-laki pirang yang ada di atasnya.

"ini aku juga baru mau bangun, teme." Kata cowok dengan kulit lebih gelap sambil berusaha berdiri dan menjauh dari laki-laki yang berkulit putih.

"ano.." Neji tidak tahu harus berKata apa kepada dua pemuda di hadapannya itu yang kini sedang menepis debu dari baju masing-masing setelah berguling di lantai.

"kau siapa?" tanya salah satu pemuda yang memiliki mata sehitam batu mulia onyx. Neji megedipkan matanya beberapa kali.

"aku.. aku lihat di koran kalau apartemen ini di sewakan." Kata Neji ragu.

"ohhh... apa kamu mau menyewa apartemen ini?" Kata cowok yang memiliki senyum paling lebar.

Neji mengangguk.

"akhirnya!" Neji bisa melihat mata berwarna biru itu sedikit bersinar.

"ayo, masuk dulu.. emm.. siapa?" Kata si pirang lagi, sementara yang berambut biru gelap hanya memasang ekspresi datar.

"aku Hyuuga Neji, aku baru datang di kota ini kemarin dan sedang mencari apartemen untuk di sewa." Jelas Neji.

"oh, Namaku Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. salam kenal, hmm.. boleh ku panggil Neji?" baru sebentar saja Neji bisa menilai kalau pemuda yang dari tadi berbicara dengannya ini adalah seorang yang aktif dan ceria.

"boleh, Naruto." Kata Neji ramah namun sopan.

"oh, cowok nyebelin yang mukanya di tekuk ini namanya Uchiha Sasuke." Kata Naruto sambil menunjuk ke arah batang hidung Sasuke. Sasuke mendesis.

"salam kenal" Kata Neji lagi kepada Sasuke.

"hn" dan Neji tidak mengeri maksud dari dua huruf itu.

"ayo masuk, kita bicara di dalam saja." Kata Sasuke lagi sambil jalan duluan. Neji mengangguk dan mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang, di sampingnya Naruto juga mengikuti.

.

"maaf ruangannya beranakan, biasanya sih gak separah ini." Kata Sasuke setelah mempersilakan Neji duduk di atas sofa berwarna cream.

Sasuke melirik Naruto, dan Naruto merasa kalau orang yang di maksud Sasuke sebagai penyebabnya adalah Naruto.

"oh, tidak masalah." Kata Neji lagi, masih agak canggung.

"santai aja, Neji." Kata Naruto berusaha bersahabat dan duduk di sebelah kanan Sasuke.

"jadi, kamu tertarik tinggal di apartemen ini?" tanya Sasuke, tanpa basa-basi.

"ia, apartemen ini dekat dengan sekolah dan cukup luas." Kata Neji sambil memperhatikan sekitar.

"ngomong-ngomong, kalian ini siapa?" tanya Neji masih ragu kepada dua laki-laki yang baru ia kenal itu.

"oh, kami juga menyewa apartemen ini kok. Pemilik apartemen ini, tsunade-baachan sedang pergi ke luar kota."

Neji menyimak ucapan Naruto seksama, jadi mereka juga menyewa.

"selama dia tidak ada, kami yang bertanggung jawab di sini." Kata Sasuke menjelaskan.

"oh gitu.." gumam Neji paham. "lalu pembayarannya?"

"tadinya aku dan Naruto bagi dua, tapi kalau ada kamu bisa jadi lebih murah karena bisa di bagi tiga." Terang Sasuke lagi.

Neji berpikir sebentar. Berarti dia tidak akan tinggal sendirian di apartemen ini dan dia juga bisa membayar dengan harga lebih murah untuk apartemen luas ini. Well, tawaran yang bagus.

"aku tertarik, aku mau menyewa apartemen ini juga." Kata Neji yakin.

"bagus!" Kata Naruto senang lalu berjalan ke arah Neji tersenyum lebar.

"mari kami antar ke kamar mu." Kata Naruto lagi.

Neji mengangguk dan mengikuti kedua pemuda itu, sebelum sampai kamar Neji di ajak keliling apartemen dulu oleh Naruto dan Sasuke untuk menunjukan dari ruang tamu, ruangan santai, dapur, ruang makan, kamar mandi hingga taman belakang.

"di lantai dua itu kamar." Kata Sasuke lalu memimpin menuju lantai dua.

Neji dan Naruto mengikuti dari belakang.

"kamar ku di sini." Kata Naruto menunjuk sebuah ruangan dengan pintu berwarna putih yang sedikit terbuka, dari celah itu Neji dapat melihat warna kamar yang di dominasi dengan **orange** itu agak berantakan.

"kalau yang itu kamar Sasuke." Kata Naruto lagi sambil menunjuk ruangan paling ujung dengan pintu berwarna putih yang tertutup rapat.

"kamarmu yang di tengah." Kata Sasuke, Neji mengangguk dan berjalan ke ruangan yang ada di tengah itu.

Neji membuka pintu kamar barunya. Dia cukup puas karena kamar itu sudah ada kasur berukuran sedang yang terlihat empuk dan ada lemari ukuran cukup besar serta meja belajar dan meja kecil dengan vas bunga di atasnya.

"bagaimana?" tanya Naruto.

"lumayan" Kata Neji sambil tetap memperhatikan kamarnya.

Neji meletakan barang-barang yang sedari tadi dibawanya itu di lantai. Melihat kasur ia mulai merasa ngantuk dan lelah. Tapi bukan hal yang benar untuk istirahat sekarang..

"kamu baru pindah di pertengahan tahun, sudah 6 bulan kamar ini kosong."

Neji memperhatikan debu yang sepertinya cukup tebal di setiap sisi perabotan kamar.

"tapi kami bisa bantu beres-beres kok." Kata Sasuke lagi. Neji secara otomatis tersenyum senang ke arah Sasuke.

"wah, terimakasih!" Kata Neji tulus, matanya sedikit menyipit saat tersenyum.

Oh, entah mengapa Sasuke itu malah sedikit terpanah, ia kira Neji orang yang sopan dan kaku. Tersenyum seperti itu Neji tampak seperti orang lain. Sasuke berdeham. "ehm, nggak masalah."

Kriuuk..

Suara itu terdengar jelas di telinga Neji, Sasuke, apalagi Naruto.

"aku lapar, teme..." Kata Naruto nyengir sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"makanannya sudah kau habiskan tadi, jadi sudah gak ada makanan." Kata Sasuke dingin.

"kau pelit, teme... aku tau kamu menyimpan makanan di kamarmu!"

"aku nggak nyimpan apapun!"

"ayolah, terlalu cepat 100 tahun untuk menipu Naruto-sama."

"sudah ku bilang aku nggak menipumu, bocah tengik."

Mereka berdua tidak melanjutkan caci maki mereka, namun tangan mereka sudah bersiap-siap untuk kembali saling dorong.

"ehm, aku punya mi instan dan camilan dalam tas ku." Kata Neji lantas mengambil beberapa bungkusan dari salah satu tasnya yang tadi ia letakan di lantai.

"wah, beneran?!" Naruto tidak jadi untuk menjitak Sasuke, matanya berbinar menatap Neji.

"jangan berikan ke dia Neji." Kata Sasuke memperingati

"kau diam saja deh, teme."

"kau yang diam, dasar nggak tau malu."

"teme..."

Neji mengelap keringatnya yang tiba-tiba meluncur dari kening, tak habis pikir kenapa dua orang ini seperti selalu haus darah saat bicara satu sama lain.

"nggak masalah kok, aku punya banyak." Kata Neji mencoba menetralkan suasana.

"yay!" pekik Naruto girang.

"cih" Naruto mendecih, sebal melihat lawannya kesenangan.

"hm, boleh aku pinjam dapurnya. Aku akan masak untuk kita bertiga." Kata Neji lagi.

"kau yang masak?" Kata Sasuke tidak enak. Gimana-gimana Neji masih baru di sini, masa udah di suruh kerja, kalau dia jadi nggak berkenan kan bisa kacau.

"tenang aja, aku udah biasa hidup sendiri kok, jadi bisa dibilang masak doang sih kecil." Katanya sambil terkekeh kecil.

Sasuke tersenyum, syukurlah orang baru yang akan tinggal bersamanya dan Naruto bukanlah orang yang merepotkan atau sebagainya. "baik, tolong ya Neji."

Neji hanya mengangguk.

.

Naruto sudah duduk manis di dapurnya setelah menata piring dan gelas di atas meja. Sasuke yang duduk di hadapan Naruto sesekali melirik ke arah dapur, masih merasa nggak enak kepada anak baru itu.

"maaf menunggu lama, ini makanannya." Sasuke melihat Neji keluar dapur sambil membawa nampan yang di atasnya sudah tersaji 3 mangkuk makanan yang kelihatannya, enak.

"wah, **Thanks, **Neji!" Kata Naruto ceria saat makanan tersaji di depan matanya.

"maaf repot-repot" Kata Sasuke setelah berterimakasih.

"nggak masalah kok, ayo di makan." Kata Neji sambil duduk di tempatnya.

Sasuke baru mau mencicip masakan Neji saat Naruto teriak "Enak banget! Neji, kau yang terbaik!" Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya dan kembali melanjutkan makannya dengan berisik.

"terimakasih."

Sasuke hendak perotes karena Naruto terlalu berisik, namun tidak jadi karena ucapan Naruto memang benar. Masakan Neji memang sangat enak, kalau dirinya adalah Naruto dia juga pasti akan melakukan yang sama.

"rasanya enak, Neji." Sasuke hanya memuji singkat.

Mendengar itu Neji yang sedang mengunyah makanannya menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan segera menelan makanannya.

"terimakasih" Kata Neji sekali lagi, sambil tersenyum lembut ke arah Sasuke.

"**atau, sebenarnya kamu itu **_Gay__**.**_**"**

Ah, Sasuke nggak tahu kenapa dia tiba-tiba teringat kalimat menyebalkan dari Naruto saat ia sedang memandang Neji yang rambut bagian depannya sedikit terjatuh setiap kali menunduk, atau Neji yang tersenyum dan tertawa kecil setiap kali meladeni ocehan Naruto, atau Neji yang sedang melihat ke arahnya dengan mata yang... sangat indah.

"eh?" Sasuke agak tersentak saat menyadari Neji sedang melihat ke aahnya.

"ada apa Sasuke? ada bekas makanan di wajah ku?" tanya Neji bingung, jemarinya yang panjang namun letik menelusuri wajahnya yang putih bersih dan...

Sasuke menggeleng, terlalu kuat. "hn, nggak apa-apa kok." Kata Sasuke canggung, duh Sasuke mikir apa sih barusan...

**TBC**

**Hello minna! Saya mencoba ngebuat fic yang menyenangkan, tapi kalo kurang pas, maafkanlah..**

**Saya suka banget sama NaruSasu bromance, jadi saya buat mereka kayak saudara gitu. Hahaha**

**Tenang, fic ini bukan sekedar tentang narusasu, naruNeji, atau sasuNeji. Ini tentang threesome mereka! Iya 3some! Artinya NaruxNejixSasu! /dor**

**Hahaha.. mohon review nya aja minna, biar saya ada energi buat ngelanjutin fic ini. Jyaa**

**Lafff.**


	2. Chapter 2

**New Breeze**

Disclaimer: however i struggle, however i pray, Naruto still kishimoto's T_T

Thanks for the review.. well, i just want to keep it contnue.

Enjoy.

.

Oh, tidak! !Sasuke buru-buru bangkit dari kasurnya saat ia melirik jam dinding analog nya yang menunjukan pukul 07.00. Kemarin ia mengerjakan tugas semalaman dan tertidur begitu saja, makanya pagi ini ia kesiangan. Sasuke segera bergegas keluar kamar dengan langkah terburu.

"Dobe, sudah siang! Cepat bangun!" Pekik Sasuke sambil mengetuk kamar Naruto kencang-kencang.

tidak ada jawaban.

"DOBE! JANGAN NGAMUK KALAU AKU NGGAK BUATIN SARAPAN YA!" Pekik Sasuke lagi, dia harus buru-buru sekarang.

Peraturan di apartemen ini adalah Sasuke mengurusi bagian masak memasak karena Naruto itu, merebus telur saja tidak bisa. Dan Naruto bagian bersih-bersih, meskipun jarang sekali Naruto melakukan tugasnya dengan baik.

Karena itu aktivitas rutin Sasuke adalah bangun pagi, membangunkan Naruto, mandi, menyiapkan sarapan, lalu bersiap-siap ke sekolah. Yah, entah sejak kapan Sasuke mulai terbiasa dengan segala kesibukan ini.

"Iya teme, aku dengar!" jawab Naruto dari dalam kamarnya, telinganya selalu merespon cepat bila berhubungan dengan makanan.

Mendengar kalau Naruto sudah bangun, Sasuke segera melesat menuruni tangga menuju ke bawah, karena kamar mandi satu-satunya di apartemen ini hanya ada di lantai satu.

Sasuke baru akan membuka pintu kamar mandi saat pintu itu terbuka dengan sendirinya.

Dan Sasuke mendapati dirinya terpanah saat melihat seorang menyembul dari balik pintu, orang itu melihat ke arah Sasuke sambil mengeringkan rambut panjangnya yang terurai dan basah dengan handuk kecil.

"maaf, kamu mau pakai kamar mandi nya ya?" tanya Neji kemudian.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk, entah kenapa ia ingin meneguk ludahnya saat melihat Neji yang hanya memakai kaos putih tipis dan dibagian bawahnya hanya memakai handuk pendek tidak sampai selutut.

**atau, sebenarnya kamu itu **_Gay__**.**_

Air muka Sasuke berubah pucat, kenapa setiap melihat Neji, kalimat itu terus berputar di kepalanya.

"Sasuke?" Suara itu menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunan nya, oh demi apapun wajah Sasuke tiba-tiba menjadi panas saat ini.

"hn" hanya itu, dan Sasuke segera melesat masuk ke kamar mandi dan menutup pintu itu rapat-rapat.

Saat berada dalam kamar mandi Sasuke jadi agak terperangah, karena biasanya kamar mandi itu tidak memiliki aroma lavender sesegar ini. Sasuke menoleh ke arah jejeran shampo di kotak kecil sudut kamar mandi. Jumlah perlengkapan mandi di sana sedikit bertambah. Ini pasti Neji.

**Aku sumpahin kamu jadi **Gay** beneran.**

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya.

Parah! Naruto benar-benar parah. Kenapa pula dia harus bilang kalau Sasuke itu _**Gay**_, gara-gara itu Sasuke jadi kepikiran terus, kan. Cepat-cepat Sasuke menghidupkan showernya dan mengguyur kepalanya dengan air bersuhu dingin.

**XXX**

Naruto menuruni tangga nya terburu-buru lantas segera ke ruang makan dan menghampiri meja makan. Ia membuka tudung saji di atas meja bundar itu, namun nihil.

"Sasuke, mana makanannya?" kata Naruto agak berteriak.

Tidak ada jawaban, tapi terdengar jelas suara derap langkah dari lantai dua yang berjalan cepat menuruni tangga.

"sabar dobe, aku juga kesiangan." Kata Sasuke sambil membenarkan posisi dasinya, ia segera melewati Naruto dan berjalan ke arah dapur. Ia melirik jam tangannya, oh sudah jam 7.35 dan ini berarti sudah sangat telat untuk masak.

Saat membuka pintu dapur Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan terhirup aroma makanan lezat dari dalam dapur itu.

"kau sedang apa, Neji?" tanya Sasuke bingung saat melihat Neji sudah memakai apron miliknya berdiri di depan kompor.

"ah, maaf, aku baru selesai masak." Kata Neji sambil tersenyum "aku baru saja mau membawanya ke ruang makan." Tambahnya lagi sambil melepas apron milik sasuke dan meletakannya kembali ke tempatnya.

"o-oh gitu.." kata Sasuke datar, pemuda berambut biru gelap itu masih belum terbiasa dengan adanya seseorang yang membuat sarapan di pagi hari dalam apartemen ini selain dia.

"ayo makan sama-sama" tawar Neji ramah.

Sasuke mengangguk, ia memutuskan membantu Neji membawakan peralatan makan ke ruang makan sementara Neji membawa nampan makanan yang berisi sarapan sarapan mereka.

Di dalam ruang makan sudah ada Naruto yang sudah merapikan meja makan di sana. Ia segera menghampiri Neji dan membantu pemuda itu meletakan makanan yang di bawanya di atas meja.

"wah, jarang sekali nasi goreng pagi-pagi" kata Naruto riang. "kau yang membuatnya, Neji?"

Neji mengangguk.

"wah, baik sekali!" kata Naruto lagi, Sasuke dapat melihat Naruto yang dengan santai merangkul Neji.

"untung ada kamu! Si teme itu malah kesiangan.. ouch" Naruto meringis saat Sasuke menginjak kakinya.

"setidaknya aku tetap bangun duluan dari kamu." Kata Sasuke sebal.

Neji tertawa kecil melihat pertengkaran dua orang itu, terbayang olehnya kalau hari-hari nya nanti akan terus heboh seperti ini kedepannya.

"sudah, ayo makan.." kata Neji kemudian.

Naruto mengangguk, ia melepaskan rangkulan tangannya dari pundak Neji dan melirik ke arah saku seragam Neji.

"loh, Neji, kamu sekolah di tempat kami?" kata Naruto setelah meyakini kalau lambang yang ada di seragam Neji adalah lambang sekolah nya.

Neji mengangguk. "yap, hari ini aku jadi siswa pindahan."

Sasuke yang sudah duduk di kursi nya ikut menoleh ke arah Naruto dan Neji.

"kau di kelas mana?" tanya Sasuke singkat.

"hmm.. kalo nggak salah sih kelas 1-E"

Oh, ternyata Neji akan beda kelas dengannya dan Naruto. tapi kenapa Sasuke jadi merasa sedikit kecewa.

"yahhh... kalau aku dan teme ada di kelas 1A, jauh dong." Kata Naruto, berbeda dengan Sasuke, Naruto terang-terangan memasang raut wajah kecewa.

Neji tersenyum kecil, ia mengambil tempat duduk di hadapan Sasuke tanpa berkata apapun. ia kira tadinya ia akan menyewa apartemen ini sendirian, karena berbagi dengan orang lain sepertinya merepotkan.

Namun siapa sangka, seperti jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, Neji langsung setuju untuk tinggal bersama Naruto dan Sasuke, lagipula ini adalah apartemen di dekat sekolah satu-satunya yang masih tersisa di pertengahan semester ini.

"**By the way**, kamu harus hati-hati dengan anak kelas E" kata si pirang, ia sudah duduk di samping Neji dan menyantap sarapannya.

"memang kenapa?" tanya Neji bingung.

"tidak seperti anak kelas 1-A yang diisi siswa-siswa unggulan, anak kelas 1-E itu bisa di bilang, hmm.." Naruto berpikir sambil mengunyah makanannya. "kelas buangan, mungkin?"

"oh ya?" Mendengar itu Neji jadi merasa tidak tenang, Sepertinya kelasnya bukan kelas yang menyenangkan.

"kau masuk kelas itu mungkin karena kau murid pindahan." Kata Sasuke di hadapannya yang juga sedang menikmati sarapannya.

"hm, benar juga! Aku yakin kamu anak yang cerdas, Neji." Kata Naruto, mulutnya tetap mengunyah makanan.

"tentu saja, kalau dia bukan orang yang cerdas . mana mungkin sekolah kita menerima siswa baru di pertengahan semester begini." Kata Sasuke lagi setelah meneguk minumannya.

"karena itu, aku jadi khawatir kalau kamu di kelas E" kata Naruto lagi, mengunyah makanannya.

Neji masih merasa baru dengan sekolah itu, di sekolanya yang lama seperti nya tidak serumit ini. Semua kelas di bagi sama rata baik siswa yang pintar maupun kurang pintar, di sekolahnya yang lama tidak punya perbedaan kasta atau apapun itu. tapi kenapa sekoah barunya ini penuh dengan hal-hal perbedaan semacam itu.

"aku ceritakan, tapi kau sambil makan saja, oke?" ucap Naruto sambil menepuk pundak Neji pelan.

Neji baru sadar, kalau ternyata ia sendiri belum menyentuh sarapannya. Ini karena Neji tidak terbiasa untuk makan sambil bicara karena didikan keluarganya. Namun, orang-orang di dekatnya sekarang ini sepertinya tidak perduli dengan adat kuno seperti itu.

Neji mengangguk dan mulai menyantap makanannya sambil menyimak penjelasan Naruto.

Di sekolah barunya itu, sesuai dugaannya terdapat pembeda yang memisahkan antar siswa nya. Mulai dari pembagian kelas dari kelas unggulan sampai kelas biasa.

Menurut cerita Naruto, anak-anak pintar dengan peringkat tertinggi, akan dimasukan ke dalam kelompok kelas A. untuk anak-anak yang berprestasi dalam olahraga dan seni, akan di kumpulkan dalam kelas B, kelas C dan kelas D adalah kelas biasa, atau untuk anak yang memiliki kemampuan standart. Sedangkan untuk anak yang tidak memiliki prestasi apapun dan menduduki peringkat terendah, akan berada di kelas E.

"berarti kalian berdua hebat dong, bisa ada di kelas A." kata Neji melirik Sasuke lalu Naruto.

"ah, enggak juga kok!" Naruto menunjukan cengiran malu-malunya.

Sasuke meneguk air minum nya.

"kalau sudah selesai kalian ambil tas kalian, kita berangkat sekarang." Kata Sasuke kemudian sambil berdiri membawa bekas peralatan makannya.

Neji dan Naruto mengangguk lalu mengikuti Sasuke.

**XXX**

Neji sungguh sudah terbiasa kalau ada satu atau dua orang yang melirik nya sesekali jika ia lewat di tempat umum**. **dan Neji tentu tidak terlalu terganggu dengan hal itu.

Tapi di periode kali ini, dia jadi tidak begitu nyaman saat nyaris semua orang sedang memperhatikannya. Iya, semua orang. Neji menghela nafasnya, dia tidak menyangka di hari pertamanya dia akan menarik perhatian banyak orang.

Oh, bagaimana tidak. Lihat saja saat ini dia sedang berjalan melewati gerbang, halaman lalu koridor sekolah dengan Naruto di sisi kanan nya, dan Sasuke di sisi kirinya. Merka berdua mengapit Neji dan berjalan berdampingan dengan Neji, siswa baru di sekolah ini.

.

Naruto dan Sasuke tahu benar kalau saat ini mereka sedang menarik perhatian banyak orang. Karena biasanya mereka yang selalu hanya jalan berdua saja sudah menarik perhatian, apalagi bila di tambah satu orang asing.

Lalu mengapa harus jalan berdampingan bertiga? Ini semua ide Naruto. pemuda pirang itu tidak tahu kenapa ingin sekali mengantar Neji sampai ke depan kelasnya, mendengar Neji akan masuk kelas E, tentu memberikan kecemasan sendiri untuk Naruto.

Neji itu teman yang kini tinggal satu apartemen dengannya dan dia sangat baik padanya, jadi setidaknya Naruto ingin memastikan kalau Neji akan baik-baik saja di hari pertamanya.

Untuk Sasuke sendiri, kurang lebih dia punya alasan yang sama dengan Naruto. walaupun alasan seperti itu cukup janggal bagi seorang seperti Sasuke, tapi memang benar Sasuke pikir mungkin dengan jalan di samping Neji, anak-anak sekolah itu akan tahu kalau Neji adalah temannya, jadi tidak boleh ada yang mengganggunya.

Naruto dan Sasuke tanpa sengaja menyadari, mereka jadi begitu protektif pada anak baru itu.

"nah, ini kelas 1-E Neji, kelas mu." Kata Naruto semangat saat mereka tiba di depan pintu ruang kelas berlabel 1-E.

"terimakasih, sudah mengantar" kata Neji sopan, dia sedikit canggung.

"nggak masalah kok!" kata Naruto sambil memamerkan giginya yang rapih.

Sasuke melirik sekilas ke dalam kelas 1-E dan benar saja, anak-anak kelas itu semuanya sedang memperhatikan ke arah mereka.

"kelas kami ada di ujung sana, kalau ada apa-apa kau bisa ke kelas kami." Kata Sasuke sambil menujuk ke arah ruangan yang ada di pojokan, itu ruang kelas biasa tapi sepertinya memang sedikit lebih luas dari pada kelas Neji.

Neji mengangguk, "kalau gitu aku masuk kelas dulu."

"oh, oke deh! Selamat menikmati hari pertama mu." Kata Naruto riang sambil menepuk pundak Neji pelan.

"dan ingat kalau ada apa-apa, kau langsung kekelas kami saja." Tambah Sasuke

Neji tersenyum lalu mengucapkan terimakasih sekali lagi kepada mereka berdua, sungguh ia bukan anak kecil lagi, tapi sepertinya diperlakukan begitu oleh Sasuke dan Naruto ia tidak terlalu keberatan.

Setelah dua orang itu berpamitan dan sudah menghilang dari pandangannya, neji memasuki ruang kelasnya.

.

Sama seperti yang dilakukan anak-anak di koridor, anak-anak di dalam kelas barunya pun kini terlihat kentara sekali kalau sedang memperhatikan ke arahnya. Meskipun Naruto dan Sasuke sudah ke kelasnya, tapi sepertinya Neji tetap menarik perhatian, yah, namanya juga anak baru.

Neji berusaha mengabaikan atomosfir aneh dari tatapan teman-temannya, sebisa mungkin memasang wajah tenang namun tidak angkuh.

Sambil berjalan ia memperhatikan bangku satu per satu jika ada bangku kosong yang bisa ia tempati.

"kalau cari tempat duduk kosong, di sebelah ku kosong."

Di dalam keramaian itu, saat Neji terlihat bingung mencari tempat mana yang bisa ia duduki, tiba-tiba seorang anak yang duduk disamping jendela menyapanya dengan suara ramah. Neji berbalik ke arah orang yang baru saja bicara itu.

"boleh aku duduk di sebelah mu?" kata Neji kepada seorang cowok yang bergaya unik, dengan tato segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya.

"tentu, silakan." Kata cowok itu sambil mempersilakan Neji untuk duduk.

"terimakasih."

Setelah Neji duduk di sebelahnya dengan nyaman, cowok itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Neji.

"Inuzuka Kiba, panggil aku Kiba saja." Kata cowok yang ternyata bernama Kiba itu sambil tersenyum.

"aku hyuuga Neji, kau boleh panggil Neji saja." Kata Neji menjabat tangan Kiba sekilas sambil tersenyum kecil. Kiba dapat merasakan kalau tangan Neji terlalu halus untuk ukuran cowok.

Setelah saling berkenalan mereka terdiam beberapa saat, hingga Kiba memutuskan untuk kembali membuka pembicaraan.

"kau kenal Sasuke dan Naruto?" kata Kiba sambil menggaruk belakangnya. "hm, maksudku, semua orang di sekolah ini memang sudah kenal mereka. Karena Sasuke itu siswa yang pintar, dan Naruto siswa yang aktif. Apalagi mereka berdua sering bersama dan bikin ribut dimana-mana"

Neji bisa membayangkan kalau Sasuke dan Naruto ternyata bukan hanya bersifat begitu di dalam rumah, tapi ternyata dimanapun mereka seperti itu.

Neji memandang Kiba lalu mengangguk "aku menyewa apartemen yang sama dengan mereka."

"ohh, kok bisa, sih? Kalian memang sudah saling kenal sebelumnya?"

"enggak kok, kebetulan saja."

"oh, gitu.." gumam Kiba lagi.

Neji hanya mengangguk.

"hm, ngomong-ngomong kamu pindahan dari mana?"

"oh, aku dari osaka. Karena ada sedikit urusan di tokyo, jadi aku harus pindah ke sini" jelas Neji.

"wahhh, kamu beneran dari osaka? Aku sering ke sana loh. Rumah paman ku ada di sana." Kata Kiba mulai agak bersemangat.

"oh ya? Di sebelah mana?"

"kau tahu jalan fujiyama? di situ ada taman bermain yang cukup luas, nah rumah paman ku di sekitar situ." Kata Kiba antusiaas.

"ah, yang benar? Rumah ku juga ada di sekitar situ loh. Aku sering main di taman itu bersama sepupuku waktu kecil." Kata Neji yang juga tak kalah jadi antusias.

"wahhh, seriusan nih? Aku juga sering ke taman itu loh kalau jalan-jalan dengan anjing ku"

"serius. Atau malah Jangan-jangan kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya." Kata Neji lalu tertawa kecil.

"mungkin aja! Wah dunia sempit banget ternyata. Hahaha"

"bener." Neji mengangguk setuju.

"oh, iya, di taman itu kan sering ada bapak tua yang botak dan sering marah-marah, kau tahu?"

Neji tertawa lagi.

"oh, paman itu. tentu saja aku tahu, dia selalu ketaman itu tiap hari. Dan untuk informasi, sekarang dia sudah ada sedikit rambut di kepalanya."

"eh? Yang benar?"

Neji mengangguk mantap.

"iya, benar, tapi rambutnya warna putih."

"hahaha, bisa saja kau!" tanpa sadar Kiba tertawa keras.

Dan di detik berikutnya mereka melanjutkan percakapan mereka, tidak terbayang oleh Kiba sebelumnya kalau berbincang dengan Neji lumayan seru juga. Mereka berdua benar-benar menikmati percakapan itu sampai bel masuk berbunyi, dan kelas pun di mulai.

**TBC**

ohhh, makasih buat yang baca dan review di chapter sebelumnya.

Dan juga di chap ini ^^

Please reviewnya ya minna-san...


End file.
